Heartbreak of the Fae
by badgirldevil1994
Summary: Eric cheats on Sookie on Christmas day. Sookie walks in on them and is heartbroken, she leave in hurting. Where does she go to ease the pain?


**Heartbreak of the Fae**

**Sookie POV**

Pam had called me last week, telling me to come to Fangtasia tonight for Christmas because Fangtasia wouldn't be open that night, I was a little unsure at first because I have been really achy the past few weeks but I agreed because I love spending time with both Pam and Eric; Pam is like the sister I never had and Eric is the man I love with all my heart and someone I am proud to call my husband.

I brought presents with me, it may not be much but the meaning behind them are from my heart, I asked Dermott about Fae gifts between lovers, he showed me that you can make objects that symbolize your love which you then put magic on so that it can be worn and if their lover wears it, it will glow whenever they want to feel you, close to you or missing you, it can also help track and protect you if the wearer is in danger, I couldn't put the magic on it but it gave me the idea of making something to show that he was mine, so I made him a sun necklace. I also got him the all the seasons to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel with some other things.

For Pam I got her some designer clothes that I thought she would like and a necklace with Pam's name on it, as well as a few gag gifts like a few tops from Walmart with funny slogans on them, like 'I kissed a Vampire and I liked it!' and 'Keep watching I might do a trick!', 'Hug me I'm special!' and my favorite that I think Pam will love is, 'Shopping is better than sex. At least if you're not satisfied, you can exchange it for something you really like'.

I had put everything in my car, including Christmas cards for the Vampires I know that work at Fangtasia, and started heading there, hopefully this will be the best Christmas ever because I will be with the people I love, yeah I know that I had Christmas day with Niall but I didn't know him that well, but it was nice, I just hope I can do better this year.

I saw Fangtasia and parked my car next to Pam's. I left everything in the car because I had quite a few things, so I am hoping that Pam or Eric can help me bring it all in. I went to the staff entry because I knew the front would be locked and let myself in, knowing that nobody would mind.

As I walked to Eric's office I noticed that it was really silent and only a few lights were on, as I got closer to the office I heard a bang and almost screamed but kept quiet, I stood on the spot for a moment waiting for something to jump out at me but nothing came, I laugh to myself thinking _'Fucking hell Pam, trying to shit me up again' _she was always trying to scare me, so I kept walking.

I stopped as I came to Eric's door and saw that the door was open a little, which didn't happen often because Eric liked to keep his business private so he always shut the door, I was about to push to open when I heard moans and more bangs, which were getting faster with every second I waited.

Maybe it isn't Eric, maybe its Pam and some lover I don't know about, maybe one of the staff thought it would be hot and dangerous to fuck in their bosses/sheriff's office thinking that he would never found out, maybe it was two fang bangers that thought that if Eric smelt them it would turn him on then he would go to them, maybe . . .

"ERIC, I'M SO CLOSE!" A female shouted bringing be out of my mind and into a rage, for I knew who that voice belonged too, but I refused to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, and with that thought the door came off its hinges with a glow that I had never seen before, the door landed on the couple and I heard a cry of pain.

Eric was up and in a fighting pose but when he saw that it was me his pupils dilated in shock and horror, whilst his bitch was on the floor with a piece of wood in her shoulder from the door.

"Sookie!" Eric said backing away from me, which confused me but it could have been from the door, but I didn't care.

"Why?" I questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Sookie! I'm so sorry" He begged whilst getting on his knees, with bloody tears starting to run down his face. Why was he crying? I know I was but why was HE crying!

"That doesn't answer my question Eric! WHY HER?" I yelled, pointing to the silent partner on the floor, who was also crying? I didn't care but I felt a warm feeling in my heart, kind of like heart burn but I bit more painful.

"I'm so sorry Sookie, I had too!" Eric kept repeating this over and over again, which made me feel angrier, why wouldn't he answer me? I noticed that blood started running out of both of their noses and mouths now but I didn't care and I didn't want to see them anymore,

I said, "I resend your invitation into my home, my life and my heart" then I left, whilst leaving I heard a scream from Eric but I just kept walking.

I made my way towards my car and just drove, I didn't want to go home because he might go there to try and talk and if he did I would probably kill him, I didn't want to go to Jason's I wouldn't bring my problems to him, I wasn't going to go to the wolves or the panthers because that would go one of three ways, 1. They would probably try and get even, 2. Say it wasn't there problem, 3. Try and sleep with me to make me theirs, so I wasn't going there and I wasn't going to Sam's because he would say I told you so then pity me.

I could tell you what I did want though, a drink, and Merlotte's was out because of Sam, the Hair of the Dog is out because of the wolves and drinking alone is a little sad, I would be alone with my thoughts far too much and I didn't want that. I suppose I could go to Hooligans, Claude and Dermott both said I could go there whenever I wanted and if I asked them to leave me alone they would, I hope, so Hooligans it is.

I drive to Monroe, just thinking about all my fucked up relationships, first Bill Compton who was sent by his queen to procure me because of my cousin, then when he really did fall in love with me he lied about everything, raped me, fed me this blood to trick me in to loving him and putting me in harms way and I killed people to save him.

Then there is Alcide Herveaux the werewolf who I could have seen myself falling for but he doesn't want a family of little wolves, he lied to me and seemed to use me for my telepathy, then he became alpha and wasn't the same.

Eric Northman who right now I don't want too even think about.

Calvin Norris the leader of his panther pride, who is a lot older than myself and has slept and bred with most of his pride, I couldn't live in Hotshot know that but he does care about me because of me and I liked that about him, as much as I liked Calvin him it never would of worked.

Last but not least John Quinn, now he was amazing, he was everything I wanted in a man, but he never stayed in one place to long because of his job which I could have dealt with but then his family was another issue, like his sister not liking me and his mum not being all there in the head but I understood all of that, I just needed to let him go.

I know everyone is happy now and with other people and I'm happy for them I guess I wish I had what they have, I know I'm not perfect and I don't need that much, but all I want in this life is to fall in love, get married, and have children without any more of my family dying because it's just me and Jason now, and he's happy-ish but that all I want, is that so much to ask for, and this morning I was happy, it wasn't perfect but nothing is and now that's all gone forever.

I started shaking and had to stop my car at the side of the road, my head was spinning with shooting sparks of pain, and it hurts like a bitch, I had to lean my head back but that didn't help at all if anything it made it worse.

I got out of the car hoping some fresh air would help, it did and the pain calm as did the dizziness. _God I hope I'm not sick_, I kept thinking over and over again, I was stood hear for about 5 minutes before I realized where I was, I was just outside Monroe.

I turned back towards my car when it happened leaving me on the floor gasping in pain, clutching my head, I could hear everything, animals in the woods, cars from where I had parked and the city, people everywhere: footsteps, music, crying, laughing, having sex, drinking, dancing and Boom!? If that was painful enough I started hearing there minds screaming at me to listen, and that was worse because I could see everyone doing everything that I had just listened to.

I don't know how long I was lying there on the ground but it felt like forever, I finally got my shield up and it took everything in me to hold it there, even though it is up I could feel them trying to push their way through it and it hurt to keep it up.

I managed to get myself off the ground but when I look to my car there was nothing but burned metal, it looked like lightening had hit it, not that I would know what that looks like but I watch TV, it had a few flames still on it and it was raining now so they were slowly dying but I'm surprised that no one is here, I mean I standing next to a busy main road, with car still going pass and no-one has seen or heard anything.

Well since I can't drive without a car it looks like I'll be walking, so I started walking and whilst doing so I felt something thick run down the side of my face, that wasn't water, when I lifted my hand I saw that it was covered in blood and stopped, I just hope that it was my blood and not someone else's. I really need Claude right now and with that thought I hear a popping sound behind me, and who should it be but the Fae himself.

I don't know what came over me but I ran over to a very confused Claude and wrapped my arms around him, crying.

"Sookie?" Claude asked, then I blacked out.

I can hear voices close by shouting at one another, asking what the hell was going on and asking if she was alright, which I'm guessing is me, I could feel someone patting my head with something that felt like a wet cloth, so someone was cleaning me. I ache all over like I had the living shit kicked out of me. I opened my eyes a little but it hurt so I didn't open them fully.

All the shouting was making the pain come back in my head again and I wanted it to stop, I groaned in pain wincing when someone touched my fore head.

"Everyone out!" A voice commanded softly, a very familiar voice.

"Dr. Ludwig?" I whispered trying to move my hand but I couldn't, "Why can't I move, Amy? What's happening to me? Where am I?" I asked freaking out. I heard something crash and opened my eyes fully only to see Amy looking scared.

"Easy Sookie, Just stay calm your safe, I to give you something for the pain but your burning it off quite quickly and you're at Hooligans in Monroe," She asked putting her hand on my arm which was tingling, "Now, what's the last thing you remember?" she was now rubbing circles on my arm to calm me down, which was working. When she asked I had to think about it but pain was the only thing I was thinking about, but I managed to remember bits.

"Claude? Why did I black out?" I started panicking again and tried to seat up but I couldn't, I was fearing for Claude so much and nothing was going to stop me from finding him, so I pushed myself that much harder and it didn't help that Amy was trying to push me down again, I pushed her into her seat that she was next to with a thump and sat up fully, what I saw horrified me, I was covered in patches of blood that someone had tried to clean so I was in my underwear, it kind of reminded me of when Longshadow bled all over me, it even smelled like vampire blood but it was different, there was so many scents of blood that it scared me.

Then the questions started why am I covered in blood? Why did I black out? Why is this happening to me? Why now? How did I call Claude to me? Where is Claude? Is he okay? Did I hurt him? I started panicking again and I saw a light bulb smash, what the hell? I turned to Amy and found that she looked shocked and scared, she muttering 'How did you do that?' but I didn't care I wanted to see Claude and make sure he's all right.

"Where is Claude!?" I demanded, but she just kept asking the same question, "AMY!" I screamed at her, which scared her and she ran outside away from me.

Whoever was outside the door heard and came in, once Amy was out the room, with what I can only describe as a really long sword and ready to attack, I found him to be Bellenos the elf and he just looked at me with confusion, but I wanted to know where Claude was so I stepped forwards which was a really big mistake because he thought I was about to attack, so he got ready to fight, I don't know what happened but I didn't want that sword anywhere near me, which is when it disintegrated then and there but it seemed to anger him, so he lunged for me but he shot back with light that shot out of my hand, he hit the other side of the hall though the open door.

I saw that as my moment and ran out the door, scaring the hell out of both humans and supes employees for it seem they were closing up for the night, I ran through them all and rammed a door off its hinges not caring who was around because I felt like I should be running for my life, I kind of remembered where Claude lived but I had only been there once and it was hard to think, so I ran in the direction in which I thought I needed to go and taking all the alley ways so I wouldn't create a scene with anyone.

I noticed I was running a little faster than normal but I couldn't find it in me to care, I just wanted to make sure that Claude was okay, I mean I know he is arrogant, pig headed and a compete dick but he can be kind, caring and sweet when he wants to be, he is very hot too and has the body of a god, he has saved my life before, which proves that he doesn't want anything to happen to me or that could be what he promised Claudine before she died, what the hell is wrong with me? This is Claude I'm thinking about, My Cousin! Not a close cousin but STILL a cousin.

I spotted a neighborhood that looked familiar and saw Claude opening his front door, I ran as fast as I could, scaring him half to death, and hugged him like a life line, hoping that he could help me.

"Claude!" I yelled but it was muffled by his jumper that had my face pressed so hard into it.

"Sookie? You're awake?" Claude asked sounding relived and hugging me back. I pulled back but I was still in his arms, I felt safe here.

"Are you okay?" I asked, checking him over for any cut or bruises. Claude pulled me up to face him, looking worried again.

"I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

"I blacked out when I hugged you the first time, then I woke up at Hooligans covered in blood, I kept asking where you were and no one would tell me and thought I had hurt you and it scared me and no one would tell me!" I cried, breaking down in Claude's arms.

Claude picked me up and took me into his house, kicking the door shut behind him, then he took me up stair, into the bathroom and placed me into the shower, and he quickly put the shower on and started cleaning the blood off of me, fully clothed.

Claude was in the shower with me, also fully clothed, so he was getting wet too, not that I was complaining or anything.

"I think I know what's happening to you Sookie, I just need you to tell me everything that happened to you, leaving out nothing," He said after I had calmed my crying.

So I did, I told him everything, I told him about the aches I had been feeling for weeks, Eric's cheating ass and the blood, driving to Monroe, the headaches, my screaming moment on the floor, my car blowing up, me calling him, my blackout, waking up, Amy, Bellenos, me running here and finding him.

Half way through telling him everything, Claude stripped both of are clothes off, cleaned us both with soap and rinsed us both off, now I have to say Claude has have very big package just thinking about it was making me feel hot, Claude then dried us both, then got two robes and put one on me the other on him, now I was disappointed to see him covered up, we were now sitting on his bed.

"You know the rest from there," I said finishing off, "Now what happening to me?" I asked

"Okay, did you know that you have three parts of you, your human side, telepathic side and your fairy side?" Claude asked giving me his full attention, he continued when I nodded because Eric had told me once, "Well your telepathic side is dominate normally, you fairy side has been sleeping if you will and your human side is kind of there fighting to be dominate, that's why you always struggle with yourself and fitting in with humans, now let me ask you a question, How many times have you been hurt?" He asked.

"Far too much in one life time." I answered without hesitation. Claude nodded.

"Well your fairy side has had enough of you being hurt and has pushed its way through and I think it awoke when you were tortured and like your human side started fighting, but when you saw Eric you let it through, you let it dominate you and when you did that it strengthened you, you can hear farer, with both your ears and your mind, you can run faster and you can use your powers now, the problem is you don't know how to use them because they are connected to your emotions so when you're scared or frustrated your powers attack like blowing cars up or breaking things, you said that you heard Eric scream which means you probably made him hurt, you also said about the blood on both of their faces, well you were making them feel what you were feeling, making them feel your pain." He said with a sad smile.

"What about the pain on the way here and the blood on me?" I asked trying to calming myself so I didn't hurt anyone.

"Your body was adjusting to your fairy side, which means enhancing you mind and body, your body was rejecting the vampire blood in your system even the old blood of Bill Compton, and if you had a blood bond with any vampire's that will now be gone, that's why you were covered in blood." He said.

"Good, I never wanted their blood in me in the first place," I said pulling Claude into another hug, "Why don't I care? Why does it hurt here?" I asked placing his hand over my heart.

"Sookie your heart is broken, weather you like it or not you loved him, your going to be hurting for a while I'm afraid." He said pulling me closer to him, it made me feel safe and if that was only from his arms, what must his whole body feel like because that's what I seem to be craving.

"Claude, why do I want you so badly?" I asked not feeling any embarrassment, I was too conferrable for that. Claude chuckled which sound amazing.

"That would be your fairy side, It's the way of the fae to take confute with family in time of need, and right now you need the distraction," He said pulling my chin up to face his, "That's why you came looking for me." He said before kissing me slowly.

At first I didn't know what to do because this is my cousin, but I needed it, craved it, I wanted more. I drew my hand up into his hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss, which was full of passion, Claude's hands were rubbing my hips and sides, which was making me wet for him.

I don't know why but it felt so different than any of my other lovers, it made me feel special, safe and happy.

Soon I am on my back on the bed, my robe gone, with Claude on top of me, whose robe had also disappeared, and he was kissing up and down my neck making me moan for him, I could feel his hardness rubbing against my thigh making me moan again, I could seem to keep my hands too myself and was touching and rubbing everything in reach, he grunted whilst I was doing this.

Claude found my clit, whilst sucking and nibbling my neck, and started playing with it with his magical fingers. He moved his mouth to mine again, after leaving a hickey on my neck, swallowing my moans of pleasure, he flicked my clit again and I felt warmth coming from his fingers and came screaming his name.

When I came down from my high Claude was teasing my entrance with his cock, I was on the brink of cumming again whilst he was kissing my nipples this time, and I pulled his face to look at me only to find his eyes to be a darker green than normal, almost black, with lust and hunger for me and I felt proud that I could put that look there.

"Please, Claude, I want you now!" I begged.

He didn't need to be told twice and buried all 12 inches of him inside me, which had me cumming again with my head flying back onto the bed and screaming in pleasure, I could feel him everywhere.

Claude started giving me fairy kisses, which is pleasure in itself and kept rubbing me everywhere he could. He then started moving inside of me at a slow pace, which was a pleasant torcher, whilst I got used to him inside me, once I was okay he went faster and faster until he was almost a blur but I manage to keep up, it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, I felt like my body was lighting up and sparks were popping inside me.

My hands were glowing and when I touched Claude, he started gasping and moan for more, so I flipped us over so Claude was on his back and I was on top riding his, he had a hold on my hips and was grinding against me so fast, so he was balls deep, my hands were rubbing up and down his chest whilst light was coming off both of us, both of us shouting and groaning.

I was so close to my release and I could tell that Claude was too, so I started twisting my hips a little.

"Fuck! So close!" Claude yelled, before sitting up and sucking on my neck whilst holding me close and pushing his hip up at a fast pace. My arms flew around Claude, hugging him for dear life, still keeping up with his pace.

"I'm cumming!" I shouted, before doing so, "CLAUDE!" I yelled going into bliss.

"SOOKIE!" Claude yelled cumming deep inside of me, he gave a few more jerks before falling back on to the bed, me still in his arms, both panting heavily.

Claude pulled out of me and I missed him already but I was starting to get sleepy, he pushed me a little until I wasn't fully on top of him but half and half, my head still on his chest and his arms still wrapped around me, keeping me safe. He pulled a blanket over us and we just lay there for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Claude, I feel much better now." I said kissing his chest. He kissed my forehead with a smile and pulled me closer to him.

"Your welcome Sookie, I'm always here if you need me, now go to sleep, we'll deal with everything tomorrow." Claude whispered softly, before his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

I soon followed in the safely of Claude's arms around me and a smile on my face.


End file.
